The present invention relates to using a location aware device.
A device can be made location aware in a variety of ways. The device can include an embedded apparatus for determining location, such as a GPS receiver, an inertial navigation system (INS), or a triangulation system based on characteristics of wireless signals such as signals transmitted by cell phone station antennas. Alternatively, the device can have an interface to interact with an external location-determining system that determines the device's location based on a signal received from the device, for example, by triangulation. Location aware devices exist that are capable of recording a location and of associating a textual name with the recorded location.